The present invention relates to a job operation and management system for operating and managing a job. More particularly, the invention relates to job scheduling management method, system and program.
There has been known a technique of assembling as one job a series of related processes from a plurality of processes to be executed by a computer and causing a plurality of jobs to be executed in accordance with a schedule. In this type of technique, when a fault occurs, it is necessary to recover a job as fast as possible. In order to cope with occurrence of a fault, there has been known a technique of pre-specifying a plurality of computers that enable to execute the same job and selecting the most appropriate computer for fault recovery from the pre-specified computers when the job is to be re-executed. (For example, refer to JP-A-11-353284).
As another technique, there also has been known a technique of pre-specifying a plurality of computers that enable to execute all job steps with respect to a job composed of the job steps depending on one another, selecting from the pre-specified computers the most appropriate computer to executing the following job step while one job step is in execution, and causing the selected computers to execute the following job steps without causing the all job steps to be executed by a single computer. For example, refer to JP-A-2001-166956.
Moreover, there also has been known a technique of calculating a scheduled time of a process end of a job that has not been executed before a fault occurrence among the jobs registered in fixed correspondence with the computers respectively, assigning an execution sequence to only the jobs whose scheduled time of a process end is before the time when each job is to be ended in accordance with the sequences of the jobs extracted along the priority of each job, reconfiguring the schedule in accordance with the execution sequence of the jobs, and executing the jobs along the reconfigured schedule. For example, refer to JP-A-2001-350637.
The foregoing prior arts are intended to use a specific computer recognized in fixed correspondence with a specific job as a computer that enables to execute the specific job in place of another computer in which a fault occurs or a processing load is concentrated. In these prior arts, the job schedule is reconfigured in the specific computer recognized to execute the specific job. Hence, these prior arts are not intended to properly extract and select the replaceable computer in scheduling the job in accordance with the quality of the job such as one or more resources required for the corresponding execution with each job and the operating condition of the job. The job intended for reconfiguring the schedule concerns only a fault job and another job depending on the fault job.
Further, since the schedule is reconfigured in consideration with only the fault job and the job depending on the fault job, in the disclosures of these prior arts, no consideration is given to a job allocating state (for example, the allocated job that is independent of those jobs) of the replaceable computer when reconfiguring the schedule.